The Dark Light-Chapter 2
Christopher P.O.V "So who is this 'high priestess'?" I asked Lucian. We walked into the halls of the palace-like school. Candles lighted up the hallway we were walking through. "Basically, she's the principal." Lucian replied. "And more of course." I didn't ask him what 'and more' meant. Slowly we reached the door to what I assumed was the door to the office of the high prietess. I raised my hand to knock, when Lucian just turned the knob and went in. After a moment of heistation I followed. "Hey H.P. What's up?" Lucian greeted the women informally. The women dropped her pen and looked straight at him, there was an edge to her voice."Merry meet Lucian." Lucian this time, bowed his head in respect. "Merry meet." Then she looked at me and her expression softened. "Hello, I believe we have a new fledgeling." I almost didn't hear her words because I was looking at her. Her hair was somewhere between Hazel and Brown, that reached past her shoulders, her eyes were blue like the sky on a cloud-less day. Not a single wrinkle in sight neither were there worry lines. In other words she looked stunning. "Uhh..Hi. Yeah I'm new here." Lucian gave me a nudge with his elbow as if to say Don't worry,happened to me too. Before I could scowled at him, the high priestess greeted me with the same greeting she greeted Lucian with. "Merry meet." I followed what Lucian did earlier. "Merry meet." "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." The high priestess said. "Christopher Fauns." "Well Christopher would you like to change it?" She asked. I almost let out the huh? come out of my mouth. Instead, I said something more respectful. "Excuse me?" "When you join the house of the night, your given the choice to change your name." Lucian answered. "So would like to?" I didn't even think about it. "No." "Are you sure?" The high priestess asked. "Yes." Immediately after I said that, Lucian opened his mouth. "Seriously? Your not going to change it? Wow your boring, you obviously need some suggestions. How about Crescendo?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Crescendo?" "Yeah, that's perfect. That's your new name!" "I don't want a new name!" "Don't listen to him his in denial. H.P. put that down for his name." "Are you sure about this Christopher?" The high priestess asked. I looked at Lucian who gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes in defeat. "Crescendo it is." The high priestess wrote something on the piece of paper on her desk. "Crescendo Fauns. Okay then, Crescendo, welcome to the House of the Night. I'm Daliah, I'm the High Priestess here." She gave me a reassuring smile. "And you of course have met Lucian." I wish I didn't. I muttered under my breath. "Now that your name is settled there is a matter of your dorm room." Daliah looked at Lucian. "Lucian you have a room for a room mate right?" I was about to shout Heck No!. But Lucian's mouth was faster than mine. "Yup. It'll be great! Just us man to man, in the bedroom, doing manly stuff. How about it roomie?" "Sounds great." I muttered, the sarcasm in my voice was nearly tangible. Lucian ignored it. "Okay roomie. Welcome to your new home!" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me out the door. "Blessed be to both of you." "Blessed be." We replied. As we exited the room, I stole a glance at the girl who was entering it. She had blue eyes and green hair, I wondered why that was till I realise had a room mate with a unnatural hair colour. She was stunningly beautiful, great another one. Shouldn't there be a rule about beautiful in this school, I mean seriously? As if sensing my eyes were on her, she turned to face me and for a moment our eyes locked. Somehow I felt weird, like I should've seen her before, then I realised she was the girl I saw at gate! I turned around as she disappeared behind the door. I turned and looked forward following Lucian as he led me to who knows where. The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page